For example, JP 2010-165094 A discloses a capacitance touch sensor including an electrode layer, a surface sheet onto which a detection body contacts, and an adhesive layer between the electrode layer and the surface sheet.
FIG. 10 illustrates a capacitance operation device. In the capacitance operation device, an electrode film 20x is adhered to an operation plate 10x with an adhesive tape 90. When a user's fingertip F contacts an operation surface 11 of the operation plate 10x, a capacitance between an electrode 21 of the electrode film 20 and the fingertip F changes. The capacitance operation device detects the contact of the fingertip F onto the operation plate 10x based on the change of the capacitance.